Kiss and Tell
by Peachemblem
Summary: The rich really have nothing, they're lives are full of hate...take it from Peach, her own grandfather put her out, to live on her own...but why did he say what he did that day?


This is my new fanfic called Kiss and Tell. This is a crossover fic of it says smash bros but it's just Peach in Kingdom hearts hehe the my main pairing is a secret for now. But I hope you enjoy anyway. R/R Please it makes me write faster or type….plus you will get some cyber cookies ^.^ Also any criticism is accepted I'm 14 I am ready for it all also any questions or comments or opinions are accepted to I'll be happy to read and answer. Well let's get started!

Disclaimer: Don't own anyone in the story but it would be cool to.

Kiss and Tell: Chapter 1: Falling from the rich

"Hey Sora what'd you get for 35" The red head asked "I don't know that one I'm stuck on 14" "damn it hey Demyx…" The red head whispered "Axel he's to far to hear you" Sora whispered as Axel's tear drop tattoos curved with his cheeks into a smile as he took his scratch sheet of paper in his hand and began to crumple the paper he aimed carefully and threw it at a boy with dirty blonde hair that quickly turned around Axel motioned to him a three with one hand a five to the other as the blonde was distracted by a cough "Demyx 14 too" Is attention was completely stolen as with everyone else in the room.

Axel quickly grew another grin examining the blonde bombshell that entered the room her hair was a shining golden blonde that was silky and thick almost as if it was a wig.

Her eyes where a stunning cerulean the was brought out by her thick long black lashes, her lips where plump and glossed a soft pink her chest was perky her shirt was fitted was black and white u necked shirt the had elbow length sleeves with a bright pure white pair of navy shorts the where pulled above her lower stomach that made them shorter and was topped off by the gold buttons.

She also wore thigh high pink socks with matching pink high heels with a silver watch on her left wrist and a large bright pink rose ring on her right index finger.

Axel's head began filling with images of her "um may I sit here if you don't mind" a voice asked Axel turned quickly and gasped at the sight of her "uh Sure no prob…" She began to sit down as Sora watched them "Actually sit between me and Axel" Sora called out with a big grin as he scooted to the desk beside him as he left his seat open for her to take a seat she watched him and smiled at his big grin "thank you" she said "No problem…right Sora?"

Axel said Sora laughed and nodded "so what's your name…." Axel said "um….Ax she just told the whole class remember" Sora said Axel began to think "It's okay I'm Peach nice to meet you."

The blonde said Axel grinned tilted his head to the left and took two fingers to his forehead and saluted "Axel" She only giggled and turned to Sora "um don't you two have to…finish your test everyone else has" she said as Demyx walked over "Hey Ax and Sora I'm heading to the studio"

Demyx said as he put his eyes on Peach "you want to come" he asked Peach only turned to Sora who was wearing a questioning look "uh….thank Sora…um do you mind coming to…?"

Peach stuttered Sora looked at her with a big grin "mhm….but let me hurry and finish my test" Sora said as he began to scribble quick random answers.

Peach began to giggle "why Sora….?" Axel thought filling in his final answer "Great Axel…you done do you mind coming to?" Peach said with a smile across her lips.

"Sure" Axel said playing cool as if he didn't care "come on guys lets go.." Demyx stated , just as Sora stood from his desk "I'm ready guys" He said

"um…..are we allowed to leave now?" Peach asked Sora nodded "Yeah! We have two free periods a day 2nd period is one and 5th is the other it's for clubs and stuff to meet this is obviously fifth the last period of the day" Sora stated proudly.

Peach nodded and started to examine her surroundings from the boy her height with the Spiky brown hair the stunning Azure eyes with the cargo shorts and white T shirt and Brown shoes 'Sora he's so cheerful, free spirited, and cute' Peach thought

She then tuned to Demyx his dirty blonde hair spiked at the top and the few strands the hung in his face, and the rest was straight with jagged edges. His dusty blue eyes. He was wearing a simple black v neck with a white t shirt underneath that was closely fit his lean body and grey ripped jeans with black and white sneakers.

'not much to say he hasn't said much though he is handsome' she thought again she turned her attention to Axel who really intrigued her his Fiery spiked hair the cocky expression on his face always those tear drop tattoos. His amazing cat like green eyes. His body was more muscular than Demyx.

Peach began to shake her head mentally and examine his clothing a fitted plaid dress shirt grey and white with sleeves that were rolled up to his elbows he also sported a black watch with dark blue skinny jeans that where ripped up for the style with the "A" that appeared on both of his back pockets his shoes where a pure solid white.

'He's really nice but cocky and arrogant hm….' "Axel?" she asked not breaking up Demyx and Sora's conversation about someone named Roxas "Yeah…?" Axel answered

"where did you get those tear drop tattoos….?' she asked as his expression grew serious and Sora and Demyx quickly stopped speaking and turned to look at them "HEY! Peach I want you to meet Roxas so lets hurry UP guys!"

Sora exclaimed quickly changing the subject as he Peach's hand and ran full speed to their destination they made their way through packed hall ways across the school yard and in the east wing of the school that was a separate building near a bell tower.

"Sora can you slow down a bit I'm getting tiered and Axel and Demyx is behind us" Peach begged trying to sound like she wasn't out of breath "Sure…I'm pretty tuckered out too" Sora said with a grin and put his hands behind his head.

"HEY! Axel and Demyx hurry up Roxas is waiting for us" Sora yelled pulling out his phone seeing he had 4 new messages.

'From Roxas: You guys near yet' Sora quickly hit reply and wrote back 'we are on our way we'll be there in a sec' he hit send and put his phone in his pocket. "Sorry you two but you are the ones that ran off" Demyx stated "I'm sorry" Peach said "Last time I checked Sora dragged you off" Axel said with a grin "Come on guys" Sora exclaimed "Alright Alright" Axel complained as they made there way up a pair of stairs.

As they walked down a hall everything seemed pretty vibrant the sun beamed brightly in through the glass arch shaped windows once they past a few door they made it to a large open area with white couches a flat screen TV, a sound system and video game systems and a few bean bag chairs in multiple colors this which took up the left side of the area the right side was a small kitchen that gave the place a homely feeling.

As they entered the area a blonde boy with messy hair was sitting on the couch and flicking through the channels and moving his feet playfully on a black checkered skateboard his clothing consisted of a white and red graphic t and lose black jeans that matched his sneakers he had a checkered wrist band on his left hand with two rings on his middle and index fingers one white the other black.

"Hey Roxas" Sora said flopping his self on a bean bag chair "Hey what took you guys so long I was waiting forever no ones even here" Roxas stated looking over at the chair back at Axel and Demyx then he saw Peach and he got up and kneeled in the couch looking over the back and rested his head on his arms "hey who's she" Roxas asked Axel grinned "Peach she ;s new so we took her with us" Axel said "…oh" was all Roxas responded with then followed up with "Hey I'm Roxas" Peach smiled and nodded "nice to meet you" Peach responded "I thought Zack and Riku were coming over from the college?" "Roxas are they here yet?" Sora asked "no…..but you can try calling" Roxas said settling on a channel showing a old Mickey mouse cartoon "okay I'll call Riku" Sora said grabbing his phone and touching the screen to unlock it he quickly scrolled through his contacts to Riku's name a touched talk and put his phone to his ear.

Axel grabbed Peach and pulled her onto the bean bag chair beside the one he was about to sit on as Demyx sat next to Roxas.

Sora waited for Riku to pick up for a moment then he heard his friends voice which made him grow a huge grin Peach noticed this and smiled the looked at Axel's face and tapped him on the shoulder once he turned to her she began to speak "Axel how old are you if you don't mind me asking" Peach asked "19 I know to old for a senior but I don't exactly test well on last years final exams" he answered with a chuckle as Peach began to giggle "and you?" Axel asked "17" she said with a smile "Oh okay." Axel said trying not to bother her but he wanted to know her better .

"so why'd you come to this school and during the last month to?" Axel asked "we moved because of business reasons…." Peach responded "Oh your Mom and Dad own a business?" Axel asked as he noticed Peach looked down and saw the corner of her eye shimmer as she stood "….please….excuse me…"she said as she mad her way to a bathroom that she remembered passing "huh…"Axel said to his self then noticed that he was being stared down by the others "what?" Axel asked "What'd you do?" Sora demanded when they heard a soft sob coming from down the hall.

When everyone turned back to him he grinned uneasily and scratched the back of his head "I didn't do anything" Axel stated as he stood "Ima check on her" he said walking down the hall and knocking on the door that concealed the sobs "Peach you okay…." Axel asked as he noticed that he heard the sink turn on .

Peach than finally opened the door once her eyes weren't red "I'm fine just not feeling well I'm going to head home" "uh….you sure Zack and Riku will be coming soon " Axel said trying to make her reconsider "I know but I need rest I feel dizzy" she said "uh okay do you have cell?" Axel asked "yes" Peach said "hand it to me" he said as he took the phone from her and texted his phone "there now I have your number and you have mine text me okay anytime night day no problem" Axel said with a smile Peach took her phone back with a nod just the she heard voices then saw a boy he was tall his platinum hair his lean physique his stunning aquamarine eyes his shirt was a tight bright blue v neck shirt his black pants with a white belt rapped loosely around his slim waist and the boy beside him who's black hair was contrasted by his Azure eyes he wore a skin tight leather vest that showed off his lean arms and chest.

"Hey guys" Axel said watching Zack and Riku approach them "hey who're you" Riku asked "I'm Peach nice to meet you both" Peach said "Like wise I'm Riku and this is Zack" Riku said "Can I get you anything Peach" Riku asked "No thanks I was just about leave" Peach said softly "Oh well I'll drive you home" Riku softly offered Peach only smiled "Thank you" Peach said as Riku was taking out his keys "I'll be back after I drop Peach home tell everyone later" Riku told Axel and Zack "Axel only walked away but Zack nodded "oh bye Axel and tell the others Bye for me" Peach said as they made there way down stairs.

Once outside Riku lead Peach over to a black Lamborghini as Riku smiled as if saying be impressed. He opened the door for Peach as he went to the driver side. He started up the car and turned on the air conditioning and made his way to Peach's home with her directions they also made small talk along the way.

"And turn down this road here" Peach stated Riku couldn't help but open his mouth in awe as he approached a Huge mansion "Wow….you live here" Riku stated more than asking Peach just nodded Riku turned to her and saw her eyes where a bit swollen "have you been crying" Riku asked sincerely as he turned into the gates that just opened Peach shook her head "Yours eyes are swollen" he said as he halted in front of the door and a large fountain "It's nothing okay" Peach said with smile "Okay but if you need someone to talk to or show you around call me" Riku said grabbing Peach's phone from her pocket and entering his number.

Peach only laughed "thank you" she said softly grabbing her phone back "no problem actually can I take you out later show you around town" Riku asked Peach flushed bright and opened the car door "I'd love to" She said "Okay great I'll be here around 9 so be ready and wear something sexy" Riku said with a wink "Peach blushed again and nodded "o…okay" "Later Peach" Riku said driving off Peach waved to him as he left as she walked through the front door.

"Hey guys I'm back" Riku said walking into the studio's living room "Hey Riku" Sora said with a smile "Hey" Roxas followed up walking from the kitchen with some pockey and melted chocolate for him and Sora who has a big sweet tooth "where's Axel and the others" Riku asked "Axel went home and Demyx is upstairs in the rooms with Zack" Sora said scooping a lot of chocolate and Shoving the pockey in his mouth in a attempt to not make a mess "why'd Axel leave" Riku asked

"I don't know" Sora stated "oh okay" Riku responded well "I'm heading home see you guys" Riku said as he made his leave as Sora and Roxas said "later" simultaneously.

Stepping out the shower still wet Axel grabbed a towel and rapped it around his waist he made his way into his bed room and laid back grabbing his phone to see the time '8:45 pm' "damn…I'm bored" Axel said aloud running his hand through his wet hair.

"wear this" A red headed girl said handing Peach a dress "you sure Daisy" Peach asked "Duh! Anyway when I come to school tomorrow you better introduce me" Daisy demanded "okay I'll try this on" Peach said heading into her closet.

Peach opened her closet door emerging with a hot pink tight dress that showed a lot of cleavage with a low cut back and high heels to match "Perfect" Daisy said smirking "um it's a little to revealing don't you think" Peach asked "No way you look awesome" Daisy exclaimed handing peach a diamond chocker and Putting Peach's hair in a high ponytail Peach put the chocker on and heard her phone vibrate and Daisy jumped on the bed to grab it as she saw the name 'who's Axel" Daisy asked

"A guy I met at school today" Peach answered "Oh okay here he texted you" Daisy said handing Peach her phone just then her phone rang "Hello" Peach angered not looking a the name "Hey you ready" the other voice said "oh Riku yes I am I'm on my way out now" Peach answered "can't wait" Riku said in a seductive tone that made Peach flush "okay Daisy I'm leaving now see you tomorrow" Peach said grabbing her purse "Okay I'll walk with you since I'm leaving too" Daisy said

Seeing the giant front doors open in the moon light he saw Peach emerge from the doors her silhouette was slim and curvy as the lighting of outside hit Riku couldn't help but look in awe as she approached the car and took her seat "you look amazing" Riku said examining Peach's short revealing skin tight dress "Thank you" Peach said giggling as she tried to examine Riku's clothes in the hark she made out his tight leather pants and his tight bright neon blue shirt "so do you" Peach said "thanks you ready to go" Riku said smirking. Peach just nodded with a cute smile.

"So how do you feel about Raves" Riku asked "um…there okay" Peach answered nervously "Listen…loosen up please for me, we're gonna have fun tonight" Riku said "okay" Peach said with a cheerful smile "that's more like it hope your not tired were gonna be out all night" Riku exclaimed As he pushed on the gas petal to pick up speed.

Axel grabbed his phone from his night stand examining his phone for any missed messages "nothing…." Axel said to him self as place his phone on his chest and let out a soft sigh, feeling a bit cold being only in his boxers he pulled the covers up to his bare shoulders and closed his yes 'it's getting late time for bed ' axel thought.

"Come on Babe just 'one' drink" Riku begged Peach denied him again as he let off a big sigh "sorry I don't dink Riku" Peach said "fine I'll order you something else than" Peach smiled "thank you" Riku went to the bar and leaned over the counter sliding some extra money to the man "If you don't mind give me a bottle of water mixed with strong vodka" Riku asked with a devious grin "sure thing" the man said quickly sliding the money in his pocket and handing Riku the freshly mixed 'water'.

Walking back over to Peach with her water" thank you" Peach said "no problem drink up" Riku said laughing.

A few minutes after drinking the so called water Peach was dancing on Riku moving her body with the rhythm and Riku enjoyed every grind, twerk and moment of it.

Once Peach began to sober up as '4am' came Riku was disappointed that she stopped her dirty dancing on him. as the Rave started to empty out Riku and Peach left the scene.

"So how was that" Riku asked with a grin "okay but I don't really know what…" Riku saw her upcoming question and intercepted "well let me get you home it's pretty late I forgot you have school in the morning" Riku stated and Peach nodded . "So over the weekend do you want to go out with me again?" Riku asked as Peach smiled "That sounds good" she answered "Great."

Once Riku dropped Peach home Peach sneaked quietly in shutting the door slowly when the light of the chandelier cut on "Peach where were you all night" a older gentleman asked wearing a red robe "oh I was at Daisy home…" Peach responded he stepped closer to her "and you to where talking in skimpy outfits like this" he said raising his tone "Grandfather…I…" Peach was cut off by a swift slap to her face, she grasped her cheek and looked down

"as I thought you will grow up to be a whore just like your mother…" he said anger in his tone Peach didn't reply she only cried "you have school soon change out of this abomination you are wearing and get ready" he said his white long hair, flowed as he left Peach. His robust eye brows and bright blue eyes showed his anger.

Once in her room Peach took a shower brushed her teeth and brushed her hair in a ponytail again and put on a short White Victorian dress that was sleeveless and showed only the top of her chest a chocker with a light blue brooch and white heels she grabbed her books for school and put them in her purse and grabbed her phone to see a text from Riku 'I miss you already 3" Peach blushed and smiled and noticed she had another from Axel "how are you felling, better I hope" Peach smiled than sighed noticing the time she put her phone in her purse and made her way downstairs to the front door "now you are dressed suitable to your social standing" Peach turned to see her grandfather she didn't speak she just made her way outside seeing Riku there instead of her driver he got out of the car placing a kiss on her cheek and leading her to his car.

"I missed you….may I take you to school" he asked, Peach only smiled and nodded. as she heard the door open behind her Peach turned around quickly "You will not be going anywhere near my grand daughter" Riku and Peach stood in place staring down Peach's grandfather "he's only taking me to school…" Peach pleaded "well than you want to associate with commoners then….you are no longer my granddaughter take your things and leave my home at once" He demanded angrily Peach stood wide eyed as a tear rolled down her cheek….

There we go chapter one YAY! So tell me what you think hope you liked it….J READ AND REVIEW till next time…later


End file.
